On the Run
Song Name: On The Run Artist: Pink Floyd Album: The Dark Side Of The Moon, Shine On Run Time: 3:36 Year: 1973 Track Number: 3 of 10 Written By: David Gilmour, Roger Waters Recorded : ''Between July 1972 and July 1973 ''Released: 1 March 1973 Info: * This piece was created by feeding an 8 note sequence into the EMS VCS 3 and speeding it up to 165 BPM, with a white noise generator adding the high hat sound. The band then added guitar parts, created by dragging a microphone stand down the fretboard, and panned left to right. There are also some other synthesizer parts, made to sound like some type of vehicle passing, giving a Doppler effect. The 8 note sequence (D, F, G, F on octave below Middle C, and D, middle C, D, E on Middle C octave) is played at a tempo of 165, and modulates upwards occasionally. Near the end we hear an explosion which gradually gets quieter, leading up to the chiming clocks marking the intro of 'Time'. * When The Dark Side Of The Moon suite was performed in 1972 (before the album was released), it went under the title "The Travel Sequence" and was, instead of a complex electronic instrumental, a more simple guitar jam, without the use of synthesizers and other electronic instruments. A short clip of this is played on the DVD "Classic Albums: The Making Of The Dark Side Of The Moon" and can be heard on all performances of Pink Floyd playing the album live in that year. * At 27 seconds into the piece, the sound of a female voice on a loudspeaker can be heard. Some think it to be an airport public address system, saying "Get your tickets and your passports at the ready, we make a brief stop at customs and then we begin. Now boarding flight 215 to Rome from Colorado Fields." The talking continues for nearly thirty seconds, but some of it cannot be heard because a helicopter like noise is played over it. * In the beginning of the song, we hear something similar to a whispering voice saying: "On the run" repeatedly. It's the sound of a Leslie speaker without any sound played though it. * At 1:54, Roger the Hat, a Pink Floyd roadie, says: "Live for today, gone tomorrow. That's me", then laughs. The laughter on the CD version sounds markedly different to the laughter on the record. * When the album is listened to along with the film The Wizard of Oz Dorothy sings "Over the Rainbow" while "On the Run" is played. This forms an interesting contrast. The initials of the titles in both songs are OTR. Also, if the viewer uses his/her imagination, it seems that Dorothy is watching "planes" fly overhead. * The NBA's Chicago Bulls uses On The Run for visiting-team player introductions. * When the band performed the song live on the post Roger Waters tours, all (except Wright and touring keyboardist Jon Carin) disappeared from the stage * A live version of the song can be heard on the Delicate Sound of Thunder concert video. This version did not appear on the CD release. * The song was originally titled as "The Travel Sequence", it had a much different sound and did not include the Sythenzizer, it was an instrumental song and sounded much more like a Jazz/Funk fusion. The Song title was eventually changed once they got a hold of the Synthi AKS. Category:Songs